Broken Promise
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Konan miró a su hija por última vez antes de dejarla en aquel internado, y se prometió internamente que volvería a verla, tarde o temprano. Fue la primera mentira que le dijo a su primogénita. PeinXKonan One-shot


**Lo prometido es deuda XD Y, con motivo de los 100 reviews en mi fic "Nueva Generación" traigo este one-shot sobre cómo fue la vida de Konan y Pein cuando tenían a su hija (Hana) con ellos.**

**Eeeh…sin más os dejó, no sin antes un…**

**ADVERTENCIA: Naruto no es mío (pero los Oc que creé sí, así que ya sabéis amigos ^^)**

**Aunque me gusta el Yaoi (mucho) no lo incluí en este fic porque…porque dah, ¿y si a alguien no le gustaba? (¡Algún día haré un fic Yaoi!)**

**OTRA ADVERTENCIA: Leve ooc? ¿Mucho? Nah, no lo sé -3- Lo siento**

**Mizu: No damos más la tabarra XD**

-¡Efímero!

-Eterno

-¡Efímero, hn!

-¡Kakuzu, cabrón, cóseme el brazo!

-No pienso hacerlo.

-¡Joder, Jashin-sama te castigará si hoy no puedo darle su sacrificio!

-¡Zetsu-sempai~!

-Dime, Tobi.

-¡Soy un buen chico!

Konan soltó un gemidito de desesperación y se hundió más entre las sábanas. Pein la miró, sin sentimiento alguno aparentemente en sus ojos anillados, y acarició uno de los mechones azules de ella con lo que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido un gesto indiferente, pero que la kunoichi notó lleno de cariño.

-Son unos ruidosos.—Comentó la Akatsuki con tranquilidad.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sus dedos dejaron atrás el cabello para pasar a entrar en contacto con la suave y tersa piel del rostro de ella, bajando tranquilamente hasta llegar al abultado vientre, una lenta e inacostumbrada sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Pein al notar la patadita que recibió por parte de éste.

-Iré a decirles que se callen.—Informó mientras se levantaba, Konan admiró de forma embelesada el rojo de las nubes haciendo contraste con el naranja del cabello de él.

En cuanto el chico cerró la puerta, ella se incorporó y se desperezó casi como un gato adormilado, tomando la flor previamente preparada de su mesilla, se levantó, colocando los pies descalzos en el frío suelo y acercándose al espejo de la habitación, suspiró inaudiblemente al verse en la superficie de éste, con aquel camisón que dejaba ver a las claras su vientre, la Akatsuki se desprendió de él y tomó entre sus manos la ropa que llevaría bajo su capa.

"_Fresas."_

El pensamiento llegó a ella como traído por la brisa, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Las fresas siempre le habían gustado, pero en ese momento sentía una sensación acuciante de ellas. ¡Quería fresas, demonios! Miró de nuevo el lugar donde su bebé no nato se desarrollaba, y sonrió levemente mientras colocaba una mano. ¿A eso se le llamaba antojo?

Salió del cuarto ya vestida, pero aún levemente despeinada, y se acercó a paso rápido al frigorífico de la Akatsuki-cueva, que abrió de golpe, buscando la dichosa fruta que el día anterior había estado presidiendo el lugar. Nada. ¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTABAN LAS FRESAS?

-Pain.—Comentó con su tono normal, pese a que quería sus fresas…unas fresas al parecer inexistentes.-¿Dónde están las fresas?

Él pareció pensarlo, sin embargo, fue el explosivo Deidara quien contestó:

-Me las comí ayer, Konan.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío al ver una venita aparecer en la frente de Konan, ¿qué le estaba haciendo el embarazo a esa mujer? Inconscientemente, se escondió tras Tobi, ¡si alguien debía sufrir, no sería él!

Sin embargo, algo le salvó, una chica de unos dieciséis años apareció con el pelo revuelto y los pies descalzos en la sala, aún vestida con un pijama la mar de simple, seguida de un muchacho pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Ella recogía en ese momento su larga melena del color de las llamas en una coleta, al ver a Konan, sonrió.

-¡Konan-san! ¿Qué tal el bebé?—Se acercó a todo correr para palpar el estómago de la kunoichi.

Una mano fría y de madera.

-Shikei-chan, Eien-kun—Susurró, mirando primero a la chica y después a él.

El chico saludó con la cabeza y, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada furibunda a Sasori, se sentó en la mesa. Ellos dos eran los hijos del marionetista, según habían contado, antes de dejar Sunagakure el chico había dejado embarazada a una muchacha, que más tarde dio a luz y buscó a Sasori como una desesperada, cuando finalmente descubrió que él era parte de Akatsuki, logró Kami-sama sabe cómo acercarse lo suficiente a la organización para entregar los niños a su padre. Con la mala suerte de que, más tarde, habían tenido que matarla para que no pudiera contar la ubicación de su guarida. Los chicos se habían criado en una casa de acogida con contadas visitas de su padre y, al cumplir los dieciséis años, él se los había llevado para hacerlos "eternos".

Eien no había sido capaz de perdonarle, aún tras tantos años.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cuándo sales de cuentas?—Interrogó animadamente Shikei.

-Mañana.—Respondió por ella Pein ,muy bajito.

-¡Tobi, te voy a convertir en arte!—Gritó Deidara en algún lugar.

-Eso quiere decir que le harás eterno.—Repuso la voz de Sasori.

-¡Efímero! ¡Le haré "Boom"!—Chilló emocionado.

-Eso no es arte, el arte es eterno.

-¡Sempai, no mate a Tobi!

Konan suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a criar a su bebé en esa casa de locos…? No, se dijo agriamente, su pequeño no se quedaría con ella. Le llevarían a un orfanato, como al hijo que hacía poco Deidara había tenido con una muchacha de la Roca. Pein había prometido que ese lugar sería el único en no sufrir el dolor…

Sus pensamientos quedaron olvidados cuando notó sus piernas mojadas. Miró hacia abajo, observando sus calados miembros, y soltó una exclamación ahogada. Al ver su estado, Shikei chilló emocionada y salió corriendo, pidiendo toallas y agua caliente.

-¿Konan…?—Pein la miró, entre emocionado y confuso.

-He roto aguas.—Susurró ella, como si no fuera evidente.

-¡Sangre~! ¡Habrá sangre~!—Celebró Hidan llegando al lugar.-¡Jashin-sama me quiere!—Gracias a Dios, Kakuzu aún no le había cosido el brazo…si no, podía imaginarle lanzando hacia arriba el carmesí líquido como si de confeti se tratara.

-¡Bajadla del sofá, no pienso comprar uno nuevo!—Gritó Kakuzu.

-Sempai, mire, Konan-san está mojada.—Llamó Tobi a Deidara.

-¿Qué?—Se hizo notar el artista efímero, con pensamientos no muy puros en mente.

Konan gimió al notar una contracción. ¡Mierda! Ella no podía rebajarse a gritar. Ella era fuerte, era una kunoichi hecha y derecha…¡No iba a gritar!

Pein la miró, con sus ojos sin aparente emoción, como siempre. Nunca denotaba ningún sentimiento la anillada mirada de él, pero Konan le conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que sentía. Él aferró la mano de ella, quien la apretó con fuerza, transmitiendo su dolor al líder de la organización. Él mismo la llevó hasta su cuarto. Sin embargo, poco después les echaron a todos de la habitación, quedando solo Shikei y Konan en ella.

Pasaron las horas, Pein no dijo nada en todo el proceso, ni siquiera durante el último y corto grito que brotó de la garganta de la kunoichi y que él escuchó a través de la puerta. Él permaneció exteriormente impasible e interiormente preocupado por ella. Shikei se encargó del parto, llevaba los nueve meses devorándose libros sobre ello, deseosa de convertirse en la matrona de Konan y alegando para ello que "Una mujer es la que debe encargarse de esas cosas."

Pasó exactamente media hora cuando él comenzó a preocuparse. ¿De verdad era normal que tardara tanto? ¿En serio todo iba bien? Él no podía perder también a Konan, a cualquiera menos a ella. ¿A caso no le habían quitado ya lo suficiente? Pein creía merecer ser feliz, aunque solo fuera un poco.

El sonido de un llanto rompió el silencio del lugar, y él se tensó.

Momentos después, Shikei abrió la puerta, parecía cansada y nerviosa. Pero sonreía, y ese simple gesto logró alejar todas las paranoias de Pein. Akatsuki entero fijó su vista en la pequeña chica.

-Puede pasar, líder.—Ofreció con un gesto de la cabeza.—Y felicidades. Es una niña.

-¡Niña, uhm!—Exclamó feliz Deidara, y una retahíla de gritos le siguieron. Quizá fueran unos idiotas y parecieran odiarse entre ellos, pero entre incomprendidos se comprendían, por así decirlo.**(1)**

Cuando el líder de la organización entró al cuarto, aún con la expresión fría en el rostro, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó unos momentos en la puerta, con la mirada fija en la cama donde Konan yacía. Se la veía cansada, con el pelo revuelto y el cuerpo sudado, las mejillas arreboladas y…para sorpresa de Pein, la expresión habitualmente de indiferencia de la kunoichi se había deshecho, transformándose en una sonrisa orgullosa y tranquila. El líder de Akatsuki avanzó un par de pasos tras unos instantes, y Konan le instó con un gesto a que se colocara a su lado, él obedeció con una leve vacilación. No sabía muy bien como lidiar con ello. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de leve ternura cuando ella le mostró el pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas que sostenía entre sus brazos como si fuera un tesoro. Apartó la tela (negra con nubecitas rojas, una Akatsuki lo era desde nacimiento, se dijo el líder), permitiéndole una mejor vista de la pequeña criaturita rosada que respiraba con tranquilidad y monotonía. Su cabecita estaba recubierta de una leve capa de pelo azul que casi no se notaba, sus labios se entreabrieron para respirar, y, como si sintiera la presencia de su padre, una de sus manitas salió de entre las blancas sábanas y se abrió y cerró alternativamente en el aire, buscando a su progenitor. Pein miró a Konan, dudando si debería tomar entre sus manos a la niña, y ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo aún se la tendió, y él no demoró en tomarla con sumo cuidado en sus brazos, como si fuera de cristal.

Pein no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho con orgullo. Allí estaba, su primogénita, su _hija._ Y la amaba, tanto como a Konan, quizá. Era un sentimiento innecesario y estúpido, porque ni siquiera conocía a aquel bebé, no sabía si sería ruidoso, si cuando creciera se convertiría en una chica respetable, no sabía ni siquiera cómo la llamarían. Pero ya la amaba. Porque era su hija, y eso era lo suficiente, o al menos, eso decía cualquier padre.

-Pein…-Llamó suavemente Konan, y él la miró, esperando a que continuara y concluyera para poder volver a mirar a su pequeña-…¿Cómo se llama?—Él se encogió de hombros, y ella miró hacia la ventana antes de susurrar.-¿Hana?

-¿Hana?—Repitió él. Konan asintió.

-Quizá podríamos apellidarla Shiroi… en el orfanato—Le costó pronunciar esa palabra.—pedirán un apellido…y nosotros ya no tenemos.

-Flor blanca.—Tradujo en voz baja Pein, mirando a Konan, quien asintió lentamente con la cabeza.—Me parece bien.

-¡Nos cansamos de esperar, joder!—Afirmó Hidan entrando en la habitación de golpe y sin llamar.

-Sasori no danna comenzaba a aburrirme con sus "tardan demasiado" uhm.—Dijo Deidara, siguiendo los pasos del jashinista.

-Y, la verdad, queríamos conocer a la hija de líder-sama.—Chilló Tobi con su vocecita, haciendo su aparición.

Uno por uno, todos los Akatsuki tomaron en brazos durante un par de minutos al bebé, antes de que otro se lo robara. Sorprendentemente, Hana no se quejó en ningún instante de los "qué mona" o de los "mira, sempai, tiene el pelo de Konan-san", tampoco lloró cuando Hidan comentó el buen sacrificio que sería para Jashin-sama (momento en el cual Pein se la quitó de los brazos y se la tendió al tranquilo Itachi). Y quizá fue el Uchiha quien más tiempo la tuvo, mirándola fijamente, pensando en cuánto le gustaría a él llegar a ser padre antes de enfrentarse a su hermano menor. Pero todo pasa y, finalmente, Konan pidió "amablemente" a todos que se fueran, y los Akatsuki abandonaron la sala de forma ruidosa y descolocada, lo último que alcanzó a escuchar la Kunoichi de ellos fue a Kakuzu diciendo que el embarazo cambiaba a las mujeres y las hacía tremendamente insoportables. Pein miró a Hana, y pensó que le gustaría poder estar con ella cuando estuviera embarazada.

Él un supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando a su hija, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en los enormes ojos de ella, del mismo color que los de su madre, preguntándose en silencio si algún día despertaría el Rinnengan en la niña. Y, sin embargo, debió de ser bastante, porque cuando alzó la mirada, Konan estaba profundamente dormida, respirando de forma tranquila y pausada en el mundo de Morfeo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago, gesto al cual se había acostumbrado durante su embarazo, en el que parecía tratar de proteger a su bebé. Y él, el frío líder de Akatsuki, no pudo evitar una sonrisa enternecida ante la imagen.

-Quizá…-Susurró para sí mismo.—Quizá podamos mantenerla aquí durante su primer año.

Detrás de la puerta, Shikei, con la oreja pegada a ésta, miró a los Akatsuki y asintió con la cabeza de forma fervorosa, ahogando un chillidito de emoción dio un par de palmaditas.

-La niña se queda.—Informó, y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de algunos, mientras Hidan soltaba un "Jashin-sama tendrá su sacrificio en cuanto vuelva a tener brazo" que se llevó una mirada asesina de parte de la hija de Sasori.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y así, el tiempo pasó, y los criminales de Akatsuki sentían su corazón robado por la pequeña niña de pelo azul que a cada día parecía tener una gracia nueva que hacer, al principio por burbujitas de baba, después por sus palmaditas cuando algo le gustaba, más tarde por los dos pequeños dientes que despuntaban de su boquita...siempre había algo que apreciar en Hana, algo que te hacía querer achucharla hasta dejarla sin aire. Y Konan sabía, cada vez que la cogía entre sus brazos, que algún día su niña se iría, y ella se sentiría rota, pero lo haría porque…porque nunca había desobedecido a Pein, y no empezaría entonces.

Sin embargo, entonces Hana se removía entre sus brazos, y se las apañaba para poner sus pequeños bracitos alrededor del cuello de su madre, el olor a el champú **(shampoo)** de la niña (fresas, uno que a Konan le resultaba dulce y embriagador) llegaba a su nariz, y no podía evitar querer quedarse a su hija, hasta que ella creciera lo suficiente como para querer irse por sí misma.

Aquel día, Konan preparaba la comida para los Akatsuki que quedaban en la cueva (muchos de ellos estaban de misión, como siempre) mientras Hana jugaba sobre su alfombra de color negro con nubecitas rojas, la niña sonreía mientras se entretenía con una flor de papel que su madre había creado con origami para ella. La pequeña se llevó el papel a la boca, babeándolo, y su madre la miró de reojo, sabiendo que éste no se desharía. Itachi entró en la cocina, con una fría mirada a su alrededor y seguido de Deidara, quien venía lanzando envenenadas ojeadas al Uchiha. Ambos recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa, mirando alternativamente a la mujer y a la niña.

-¿Está lista la comida, uhm?—Preguntó finalmente el artista.

-Aún no.—Respondió ella con desinterés.—Queda un rato.

Deidara asintió con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Hana, el rubio se levantó y tomó a la niña en brazos sin siquiera preguntar a su madre. Todos sabían que coger a la pequeña era algo libre, casi como si fuera hija de todos.

-Buenos días, Hana-chan, ¿qué tal estás, uhm?—Preguntó, a sabiendas de que ella no respondería. La pequeña sonrió tontamente y dio unas de palmaditas cuando Deidara le hizo un par de carantoñas.

Hana se las apañó para abrazar el cuello de Deidara, y éste la tomó en brazos mientras le daba vueltas.

-Deidara, vas a marear…-Trató de decir Konan.

Tarde.

Deidara tenía una enorme mancha sobre su capa de Akatsuki, y Hana (con la cara de un extraño color verde que contrastaba con su azul cabello) trataba de alejarse de él con casi repulsión ante el líquido viscoso que ahora llevaba el rubio.

-Te avisé.—Suspiró Konan que, apoyada en la mesa, se encogió de hombros.

El artista efímero soltó un gruñido y dejó a Hana sobre el suelo mientras salía echando humo de la cocina, Konan sonrió, e Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que ser madre estaba cambiando a la Kunoichi, pues ante su hija en ocasiones mostraba sentimientos, quizá solamente para dar un buen ejemplo a la pequeña. El Uchiha fue esta vez quien tomó a Hana entre sus brazos, cuando ella gateaba valientemente hacia la puerta de salida, dispuesta a seguir a Deidara.

-La cambiaré de ropa.—Informó él mientras salía de la habitación.

-Ya que estás, también el pañal.—Comentó Konan, dándole la espalda.

La mujer miró la comida que en ese momento preparaba, maldiciendo internamente el que le tocara cocinar. ¿A caso no era la mano derecha del líder? ¿Y por qué debía cocinar? Suspiró y miró hacia la alfombra donde Hana jugaba anteriormente. La niña parecía querer a todos los miembros de la organización, teniendo especial preferencia por Itachi, Deidara y Hidan (A Konan no le gustaba que a la pequeña le gustara Hidan, cuando éste parecía querer convertirla en sacrificio para su Dios a toda costa) sin embargo, Zetsu parecía darle algo de miedo.

La Kunoichi recordó entonces la primera vez que había llevado a su hija a ver el verdadero cuerpo de Pein, al principio, la pequeña había parecido asustada. Y, sin embargo, cuando él la tomó en brazos, ella miró el pelo del hombre y sonrió. Y Konan hubiera jurado que Nagato también lo hizo.

-Huele bastante bien.—Hablando del rey de Roma, he aquí el líder.

-No es gran cosa.—Respondió ella.

-¿Dónde está la niña?—Inquirió él mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. Konan le miró de reojo y aguantó las ganas de sonreír.

-Ella ha vomitado sobre Deidara e Itachi ha tenido que ir a cambiarla.—Explicó.

-Algo haría Deidara.—Susurró Pein.

-Dio demasiadas vueltas con ella, ni que fuera un juguete.—Masculló Itachi entrando de nuevo con Hana entre sus brazos aún. La niña llevaba una camiseta **(polera)** de color negro con la nube de Akatsuki en medio.

En cuanto el Uchiha la dejó sobre la alfombra, gateó hacia delante hasta llegar a su padre, alzando sus manitas para ser alzada. Ella parecía ser muy cariñosa, se dijo Pein mientras la cogía y, sin aparente sentimiento, la colocaba en su regazo.

Y fue entonces cuando pasó. Hana comenzó a balbucear de forma inconexa, sin embargo, todos supieron que trataba de hablar, aunque tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía, ésta vez pareció lograrlo.

-O-O…Oto-san…-Llamó ella. Y los tres presentes la miraron, sin emoción en el rostro pero felices internamente.

-Ha…ha hablado.—Susurró Konan.

-Dilo otra vez.—Pidió Pein suavemente, y ella rió tontamente.

-Oto…Oto-san.—Sus palabras eran vacilantes, y sin embargo, parecía gustarle tanta atención.

Konan miró a su niña con emoción contenida y le acarició el pelo, su novio sonrió y la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Itachi enmarcó una media sonrisa, era extraño ver a aquella pareja tan peculiar así de feliz.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llovía.

Miró el agua que caía lentamente y ajena a su pena. De nuevo, podría llorar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero se esforzó por no hacerlo. Su niña sería feliz allí.

-Okaa-chan…-Llamó suavemente la pequeña mientras extendía una mano hacia Konan.

No quería hacerlo.

-Cariño…-La abrazó, con cuidado, mimo y delicadeza, casi como si su piel fuera de cristal. Ella amaba a su hija.

-Debemos hacerlo.—Susurró Pein mientras se arrodillaba junto a su primogénita.

Konan asintió con la cabeza. Entendía a Pein, él no quería que su hija viviera entre criminales, que fuera buscada y perseguida a causa de sus crímenes. Él quería que la niña tuviera una infancia normal, alejada de todo mal. Y, cumpliendo la promesa que se hizo en el momento del nacimiento de la pequeña, iba a dejarla allí, iba a alejarse de Hana para siempre.

-Oka-chan…Oto-san…-Volvió a llamar ella. Hana estaba envuelta en mantas, aún en los brazos de su madre.

-Lo siento, Hana.—Susurró Pein mientras, igualmente y para sorpresa de Konan, también abrazaba a la niña.

-¿Tío_ Itapi_?—Inquirió con su peculiar forma de nombrar al Uchiha.

-Él no va a venir, Hana.—Explicó Konan mientras acariciaba la carita de su primogénita.

Nadie entendería su pena.

-Tenemos que irnos, Konan.—Pein se levantó tras depositar un último beso en la frente de su hija y se alejó un par de pasos de ellas.

Nadie podría saber lo que sentía la Kunoichi al abandonar a su única hija.

-Aquí tienes.—Konan se quitó su flor de origami del pelo, engarzándola en el de su hija, y le acarició el cabello con cariño.

Nadie sabría lo doloroso de tan solo poderle dejar aquello de ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hana.—Deseó en un susurro de dolor la mujer de pelo azul antes de abrazar por última vez a su hija y alejarse de allí, mojada por la lluvia, tratando de dejar que ésta se llevara su dolor.

Hana, envuelta en una manta con su nombre bordado, miró fijamente a su madre, que le daba la espalda. Y Konan vio la sorpresa pintada en los ojos de Pein, sin que ésta se trasladara a su rostro. La Akatsuki se giró lentamente, encontrando, para su sorpresa, a su hija acercándosele con pasos vacilantes bajo la lluvia, con las piernitas temblorosas y las manos hacia delante, buscándola. La mujer vio como primogénita se precipitaba hacia el suelo, y gracias a Kami-sama tuvo la suerte de cogerla a tiempo. La pequeña sonrió cuando su madre la alzó en brazos, pero el gesto desapareció cuando volvió a dejarla frente a la puerta del orfanato, en esta ocasión llamando fuertemente a la puerta, logrando que las luces se encendieran.

Konan volvió a mirar a su hija, y se aguantó las lágrimas para besar su frente. Al buscar con la mirada a Pein, descubrió que él ya estaba bastante alejado, esperándola. Y de un solo salto, la Kunoichi se alejó de su primogénita, ésta vez definitivamente.

Algún día, se prometió mientras alcanzaba a Pein, quien sin mostrar expresión en su rostro pasó el brazo por los hombros de ella, algún día el mundo sería un lugar mejor para Hana, y entonces Konan la buscaría, y le diría todo lo que a su temprana edad la niña no podría entender.

Algún día, continuó internamente, su hija y ella volverían a encontrarse. Aquel no era un adiós, solo un "hasta luego".

Y tiempo después, mientras caía al suelo, cerca de la muerte, cuando casi podía notar las frías manos de ésta sobre su cuerpo, solamente alcanzó a pensar unas últimas palabras antes de irse, antes de reunirse con las personas más importantes para ella, a parte de su pequeña, a la cual ya nunca más vería.

"_Lo siento, Hana…He roto mi promesa."_

**La frase es totalmente propiedad de Emiita (Lo siento Aneue, pero de verdad, no pude evitar usarla, me acordé de ti ^^)**

**Eeeh…otra cosa, mariposa (¿?) No me gusta como quedó, os lo voy diciendo XD**

**¿Me decís que os ha parecido con un review? ^^**


End file.
